Moebius
by tarapandaes
Summary: Yusuke and the others are sent to investigate a mysterious source of power. Strangely familiar demon appears and Yusuke falls into a well. Yusuke has to find his way back as he meets Sesshoumaru. Vaeru's plot bunny plot # 4
1. Chapter 1

Tarapandaes: Well here is my new story…. The idea is Vareu's and I was given the permission to play around with it! Yay ^_^

XXX

When a surge of power pulsed through that day, Yusuke did not know what he was expecting. The surge was powerful enough that anyone with even the smallest amount of spiritual awareness felt it passing through them like an icy wind in the coldest of winter. Yusuke was all ready to go when Botan had come to tell him Koenma wanted him find out what the mysterious surge was. Somehow it felt so familiar yet so strange to him.

"Yo Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled out to him.

Kuwabara, Kurama. And Hiei was waiting for Botan and Yusuke by an entrance of a shrine. The shrine looked to have closed down few years ago by the look of the rusted iron and splintering wood.

With a smile Yusuke ran up the stairs to greet his colleagues he have not seen for few month. After Genkai's funeral the group rarely met each other and soon the ceased to talk at all. It wasn't that they had a falling out in friendship but all of them were very busy going about their own lives.

"It's nice to see you after so long." Kurama smiled as Yusuke came next to him.

"Yeah. You don't know how happy I am to see you guys. I mean not seeing each other for nine month is too long don't cha think?" Yusuke asked the group and each response was exactly that he had been expecting.

"Hn."

"You got that right!"

"I agree."

Yusuke smiled when he found out that even after not meeting each other for so long that everyone was still the same as they had always been. But he could not help think how much time has changed all of them.

Kuwabara went to college and had been studying very hard to become a businessman that would be able to take care of Yukina and himself when they decide to start a family.

Hiei on the other hand stayed in Demon world looking for stray humans that somehow manage to cross the borders.

Kurama graduated and decided to work at his Stepfather's company as he climbed up the ladder in a surprising rate and became a team captain of the marketing branch.

All in all the their lives began to smooth down to what most people would call a normal life and even successful.

Yusuke was another story though.

Soon after his arrival from the demon world he found out that Keiko had decided that they were better off as friends. Yusuke could not do anything but let her go. After all he did make her wait three years for him. And he did not even know if he would be able to give her a happy or even a normal life. The break up had been hard for him but he got over it when he opened up a ramen stand. His ramen were very popular and there were many customers until someone decided to mess his stand up by breaking every single thing. Of course the said person was beaten up very badly but Yusuke did not have the money to start up his business again. Now he had been going from temp job to temp job figuring out how to save enough money to keep him and his mother in the small apartment that they having been living.

But worst of all was his craving for fights. Ever since he had battled Yomi in the King Tournament his demon inside him was craving for blood. He had always enjoyed fighting but his demon side wanted to kill. Every day it was getting harder and harder for him to control his cravings

"How did it go at the sealers?" Kurama asked quietly as the group walked toward the forest around the shrine.

Yusuke smiled. He could see the worry look etched in Kurama's face. Yusuke trusted all his friends with his life but he always went to Kurama when in need of assistance.

"Thanks to you I got my power under control now. The sealer taught me how to close the pathway of my demon energy." He said as he showed a mark under his right ear.

"Was it a right decision to completely seal your demon energy off?" Kurama asked

"For now it is… I think. Just until I can get these cravings out of my system. And if I need my demon energy I can always unseal it." Yusuke replied as he stared at the blue sky.

"Be careful Yusuke. This source, I have a bad feeling about it…" Kurama said as he looked around the mysterious shrine that had produced the surge of power.

"Kurama how long have you known me? I'm never careful." The young man answered as he smirked at Kurama's smiling face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuwabara yelled out as he looked around from the front.

"We were talking about how ugly you have become!" Yusuke said as he laughed. He lightly punched Kuwabara's arm as he ran away from the orange hair friend that decided a beating was in order.

XXX

The group had been searching all around the shrine for anything that might have cause the surge. But they could not find anything. Even for a Shrine the place they were at had absolutely no hint of purification energy of even spiritual energy.

With a sigh Yusuke was about to call it a day when he felt it. The pulse was different then the first time but he was certain that it was the same thing. When he turned around to tell his friends he noticed something very strange.

The world around him began to turn different shade of gray and everything was frozen in time. Hurriedly Yusuke went to his friends' side to check if anything was wrong but he could not touch them. His hands passed through their bodies and Yusuke had a dread sense a de ja vu from his time as a ghost. As he was inspecting Hiei, he once again felt the pulse. This time stronger. Deciding that the pulse had something to do what had happened around him, Yusuke ran toward the source.

As Yusuke came out of the forest and on to the Shrine's grounds he saw a demon. He unintentionally took a step back as he felt the killing intent from the beast that stood in front of him. Strangely the demon felt very familiar to him but before he could think the demon came running toward Yusuke with a growl. He had barely enough time to move away and only manage to get a scratch on his cheek.

"Hey. If you want to fight to just say the word. But first things first. Turn everything back to normal or know that you won't be able to stand for a while after I'm done with you." Yusuke said as he smirked at his opponent.

The demon's eyes flashed red as he once again attacked the spirit detective. Yusuke had no choice but to go on defense. The power in his enemy was far to great for the now retire detective to give any time for attack.

Yusuke crashed into a tree and it splintered in half. He stood up and brushed of the splinters of wood off from his cloth as he once again took his battle stance and waited for the demon to come attack him again.

Now that he had sealed off his demon powers, Yusuke once again could use his spirit gun certain amounts in one day. He could not waste it. As the demon neared his closed his hand into a fist and punched the air in front of him

"Shotgun!"

The bright light flashed as he sped straight toward the demon in front of him. The demon flashed to the left as if he had known Yusuke was going to do that. The spirit detective could not do anything as the demon once again punched his face hard. He flew to the side and skidded on the ground.

With a growl Yusuke stood up and raced toward the demon with his fist up. The two being began fighting with their fist but every punch Yusuke threw the demon was able to evade them. Frustrated Yusuke kicked the demon with his right leg. It made contact as the demon was pushed back.

Yusuke was breathing hard but the demon did not even sweat. Yusuke lightly touched the mark underneath his right ear. But before he could even think of unsealing his power the demon pushed forward.

Yusuke began to back up and soon he reached a broken down shed that seemed to have a well inside. Yusuke bumped the back of his legs at the side of the well and he turned around to see that the hole was quite deep. Taking this chance the demon fired an energy ball and Yusuke had no time evade it to the side and involuntarily stepped back and fell into the hole.

Yusuke fell into the well but all he could see was the face of the enemy and with a smile Yusuke put his finger up, pointed and fired.

"Like hell I'm going down without a fight." Yusuke whispered as his spirit gun hit the mark and the demon howled. But he soon fell into unconsciousness when his head fell sharply on a rock at the bottom of the well.

XXX

Tarapandaes: well here is chapter one hope you guys liked it! And of course REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Tarapandaes: Well here is ch 2. Sorry for the long wait~ hope u guys like it~ and oh this fic is AU. It will not follow the Inuyasha storyline. So bear with it and all will be explained.

XXX

When Yusuke opened his eyes, all he felt was pain. He grumbled as he slowly raised his hands to his eyes. He let his hands cover his eyes from the sunlight that was shining directly to his face. He stayed like that for a moment before he quickly sat up, but the motion cause nausea and he stayed completely still.

"Ugh… what the hell happened?" He thought back of the event that had occurred before he dropped inside the well. All he could remember was the red eyes of the demon that had attacked him. "Shit. That demon is going to pay!"

He stood up carefully as he dusted off the dirt from his pants and shirt. With a renew energy he jumped out of the well gracefully.

"Ok… Where the hell am I?"

What Yusuke saw surprised him. He was for sure not where he was previously. The run down walls of the shack was gone and before him was a vast forest. Yusuke brought his hand once again and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting the scenery in front of him to change. Yusuke closed his eyes to sense for his friends but he could not feel any of their spirit energy. Fearing the worse he began running toward the area he thought he had left them. But even as he was running he could see that he was no longer where he left them. He came to a stop and when he saw that no matter how much he ran he could not find even the trace of his friends.

"UGH! Where the hell am I? I'm so going to kill that demon when I find it!" Yusuke yelled as he punched the closest tree to him. The tree splintered and broke. With a sigh, Yusuke sat down to try to think about his situation.

"So number 1, I'm not where I'm suppose to be. Number 2, I was transported to another place. Number 3, I need to find a way to get back home. Number 4, I have absolute no idea what do to UGH!" He said as he dropped heavily onto his back and lay on the ground. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a rustle near by. Alert, Yusuke crouched and looked toward the direction where the sound came. He slowed his breathing and moved silently behind the tree he had broke. Slowly a figure stepped out of the bushes. Yusuke prepared to attack, but what he saw surprised him. The figure that stepped out was a young woman. The woman had long black hair and a ponytail on the right side of her head. She looked around as she gently went over to a bush filled with berries. The woman began to hum as she picked them. Yusuke watched in silence as he decided what to do.

"Um excuses me?" the woman spun quickly to face Yusuke as he spoke. With a surprise look, the woman quickly tried to run away from him. Not wanting scare her more, Yusuke raised his hands to show her he wanted no harm.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but you see, I'm quite lost… I was hoping if you could tell me where I am." Yusuke said slowly as he watched the woman's face for a reaction.

The woman looked at him for a moment before she opened her mouth.

"Your in the Western Land the territory ruled by Lord Sesshoumaru." Yusuke blinked as he took in the information.

"I'm sorry but… Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The woman looked shocked as she saw the confusion on the young boy's face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the great Demon Lord of the West. How can you not know who he is? Where have you been all this time?" she said

Yusuke just chuckled and stated

"Obviously I was living under a well." He said as he smiled at the truth in the statement.

"Well you should go back to that well, cause if you don't even know Lord Sesshoumaru you won't survive a second in the real world." The young woman said as she went back to picking the berries.

Yusuke looked at her for a moment before he rushed to her side and hugged her. The woman looked surprise at the sudden contact and tried to escape from his hold. Yusuke let her go as he smiled.

"Why didn't I think about this before? I just have to go back through the portal I arrived from! Thank you!" he said as he once again ran to the well. When he arrived he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and jumped inside the well. Suddenly a bright light flashed as Yusuke was flung away from the well and straight into a tree.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" The woman ran toward the Yusuke as he began moving.

"Ow…" Yusuke had no idea what had happened but for some reason a force was stopping him from going back inside the well.

"Hey you shouldn't be moving yet!" The woman yelled as Yusuke got up to his feet toward the well once again. When got close, he put out his hand and once again a blue light shown stopping his hand from getting closer. Yusuke took his hand away and saw that there were burn marks on his hand.

"It seems I can't go back this way… UGH! SPRIT GUN!" As the spirit energy hit the barrier a loud explosion was sounded and once again Yusuke was flung toward the same tree.

This time though, Yusuke was prepared as he landed on his feet.

"Guess that didn't work."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" The young woman who had been watching him yelled. "You're attracting too much attention! Now all the demon in the area would have heard that and come running here!" She said as she pushed the boy away from where they were and to someplace she thought would be safer.

"Ah so this place has demons roaming around?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course there are demons roaming about!" she yelled in frustration. Her anger flared when she saw that the young boy had a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"I just thought I'd be able to vent my anger out if we do get to meet a demon." Yusuke laughed as he stopped.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Shh. I feel a demon." Was all he said when a demon pushed his way through the heavy bushes into view. The woman quickly stood in front of Yusuke to protect him.

"Hey. You know, you don't have to protect me." He said

"You don't even know about demons and you think you'll stand a chance against him. Besides I'm older I should be able to take care of this better than you!"

"Hey! I never said I didn't know about demons! I said I didn't know there were demons here! And who cares if you're older. I'm a man you're a woman! A Man should protect woman!" Yusuke said as he pushed the woman behind him. The woman looked at him in surprise as she stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Heh. Look at what I found. Two delicious looking humans." The demon stated as saliva dripped from his mouth. "Now which one of ya wants to be eaten first?" The demon came closer as he raised his hand to grab one of the humans.

"Well I truly don't think either of us would taste that good." Yusuke said as he smiled and watched the demon's hand coming closer to him. The woman yelped as she tried to move Yusuke away from the hand but he refused to budge.

"You have to move now! I know you're too scared to move, but you have to move now!" She said as she again tried to move him away.

"Hey I think your misunderstanding. I'm not moving, not because I'm scared, but because there is no need to~." He said as he calmly watched the demon raising his hand above it's head to crush down on him. As the hand came rushing down Yusuke finally moved his hand up.

"Huh?" The demon looked in confusion when his hand did not crush down on the ground like he had expected. Instead the boy had caught his hand

The woman also looked at the boy in front of her in surprise. The boy did not catch the demon's hand with his hand. No upon closer inspection the boy had stopped the demon with one finger.

"Hey dude~ I know your confused like crazy but you should really be on your way out of here~ Or you know I'll be forced to beat you into pulp." Yusuke smiled as he flicked his finger and the demon had been flung away from the two humans.

The woman looked at the boy in surprised as she slowly stepped away from him in fear. The boy stared at her and she noticed the smirk on his face. She closed her eyes in fear that he would attack her but all he did was laugh.

"See I told you I can protect myself!" the boy said as he proudly pointed to himself. The woman looked confused as she stared long at the boy. Maybe in had been luck? But what luck would have stopped the demon from crushing the boy and flung the demon back? She was going to speak when the demon began to stir.

"Now you done it. I was going to eat you quickly but now I'm going to make this as painful as possible for you!" the demons said as he rushed towards them.

Yusuke stood still with a smirk still on his face. He jumped out of the way when the demon came closer. The demon saw this, but because of the momentum, he was not able to stop and crushed face first into a tree once again. Angier then before the demon let out a loud roar as he saw the boy was laughing.

"You!" the demon tried to slash the boy in the pieces with his claws but failed miserably as the boy jumped again and kicked him on the face.

The young woman looked at the fight in wonder as she saw that the boy was not even fighting seriously but was toying with the demon.

"Hey, is that all you got?" Yusuke mocked as he walked slowly to the demon that now lay on the ground face first. Yusuke crouched and poked the demon on the forehead.

"Urghhhh." The demon moaned as Yusuke patted him on the head like a dog.

"Now, now. Be a good demon and stay down k?" Yusuke stood back up and looked at the young woman.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Me? I'm Yusuke Urameshi. And who are you?"

"Rin."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Rin." Yusuke said as he raised his hand for her to shake.

Rin looked at the hand in fear before she blinked her fear away and grabbed it.

"It's nice to meet you Yusuke."

"Well then Ms. Rin. I wasn't lying when I said I've been living under a well. So I have no idea about anything. Will you take me to the nearest village?"

"The nearest village? Hm… The nearest human village is few days away. And we can't go into a demon village without getting eaten. So… I guess the best way is to go to Lord Sesshoumaru's palace." Rin said

"Wait. Lord Sesshoumaru's palace? But isn't he a demon too?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

"Don't you dare compare Lord Sesshoumaru to other petty demons! He is one of the kindest and strongest of all demons! And beside he would be able to help you if I ask him." Rin said as she smiled.

"If you say so." Yusuke said. He looked up at the sky. "Dang. I feel more demon energy." He said, as he got ready for an attack. "And he seems much stronger than this brute."

Suddenly huge demon energy was flung toward them. Yusuke quickly picked up Rin into his arms and leaped away from the energy ball.

The area where the energy ball landed had been completely destroyed.

"Ok Rin. I'm going to put you down. Really do not come out of this place unless I tell you too k?" Yusuke said as he watched a demon fly toward him. Rin just nodded.

Yusuke quickly ran toward the demon as he leaped and punch the demon. The demon dodged and once again sent an energy ball toward Yusuke.

Seeing this Yusuke knew He would not be able to dodge in time and brought his hands forward and gathered his spirit energy in front of him, creating a shield. The energy ball and Yusuke's shield collided and the force cause Yusuke to be pushed back.

"Hehe. Now this is more like it. I'm going to have more fun beating you up." Yusuke said as he stood in his fighting stance and waited for the demon to attack again.

XXX

Tarapandaes: So that's it for this chapter. Hope u guys liked it~. Now go review! ^_^


End file.
